


Plus One More

by Green_Sphynx



Series: (H)armless Cuddling [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Penis Size Angst, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sub Lance (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: If Shiro's arm doesn't need to travel half the Atlas' sleeping quarters to get to Lance anymore, it might mean this is a good opportunity to try something more than just a (h)armless cuddle.Picks up right where the pervious part ended
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: (H)armless Cuddling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Plus One More

**+one more**

"I always knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me the moment you realised how awesome I am."

Well, what could he say? The silence that fell the moment they entered Shiro's bedroom together had been way too awkward, so Lance might as well try to make it worse.

Surprisingly though, Shiro reacted with a snort of laughter rather than an annoyed groan. Shiro sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him, purposely meeting Lance's eyes despite the bright blush on his face showing how flustered he still was.

And well, it wasn't like Lance felt any less flustered, ducking his head shyly while taking a seat where Shiro had indicated. And then… scooting a tiny bit closer, because he could.

"It was definitely easier to keep my hands to myself when they were both physically attached to me," Shiro admitted, and made it all even more awkward by scooting a little closer as well, leaving them both sitting ramrod straight next to each other on the bed like shy teenagers getting close with someone for the first time. "I just hope I haven't been doing anything weird to you in our sleep."

"There's nothing you could do to me that I haven't wanted for years," Lance blurted before his brain had a chance to edit what came out of his mouth. He properly ducked his head between his shoulders now, refusing to look up for Shiro's reaction.

Shiro's reaction was an awkward chuckle, but then an amicable bump of their shoulders. "I think I'd prefer us both as consenting and active participants if it gets to more than innocent cuddling, to be honest."

Lance didn't really… have a good response to that. All he could do was stare pointedly at his hands in his lap, feeling his face burn. Because _of course_ Shiro was so perfect and kind and prioritising consent even after Lance just said he would've.

In the end, Shiro was the one who broke the long, uncomfortable silence stretching between them, clearing his throat awkwardly. "We should… get ready for bed. I mean, _you_ should get ready for bed, and I'll take the couch. We don't need to jump into things-"

"I _want_ to jump into things," Lance interrupted, before Shiro could go into a tangent of gentlemanly sacrifice. Despite his burning face, he levelled Shiro a glare from under his eyelashes. "I came here so your arm wouldn't have to travel to come cuddle with me, remember? That means we have to be within cuddle range from the start - and the couch is _not_ within cuddle range."

Shiro snorted, and Lance couldn't help the small smirk stretching his own lips at that.

"Fine, cuddle range it is. Let's share the bed."

Lance might've been surprised about how easy that was, if it wasn't for the knowledge of how badly Shiro really wanted to cuddle him. That arm didn't have its own consciousness after all, it was all Shiro's thoughts and desires, just apparently with fewer inhibitions. Lance should probably thank Allura for creating the arm to act on Shiro's whims like that later.

Since they hadn't stopped by Lance's quarters before coming to Shiro's, Lance didn't exactly have his own sleep wear to get changed into. He stripped to his undershirt and underwear instead, tugging the shirt as low as possible on his way to the bed, crawling under the covers as fast as he could. It's not like he had anything to be ashamed of… it was just that he knew he couldn't _compare_ to his hero, to Shiro. It was easier to hide all shyly and bashfully like a virgin.

Which he wasn't.

-ish.

Lance had given a blowjob before, so he wasn't a virgin, and his mind was _definitely_ not going there while peeking through his lashes at Shiro stripping down to a pair of tight boxer briefs and loose tank top before joining Lance in bed.

Nope, no stares were given. Lance was all decent and a perfect gentleman, who didn't cling to Shiro the moment he felt the body heat of his crush beside him under the covers. But damn, if Shiro wasn't _hot._ Hot, flushed skin, ready to be pressed all up against Lance when he snuggled close and wrapped his arms around Shiro's torso. The prosthetic arm settled behind him to gently massage his scalp in a way that was too familiar for something Lance couldn't consciously remember, the flesh arm wrapping around his waist to draw him in close.

Close, so close, chest to chest and warm and perfect. Lance buried his face in Shiro's pecs as much as he could, although he was positioned just a little too high to smother himself in there properly. It was perfect regardless, more than Lance could ever have hoped for.

The warm hand trailing down his spine especially so.

Shiro no doubt meant it innocently, affectionate but gentlemanly, but Lance's body shook under the ministration like he was given drugs.

And Shiro, sweet perfect darling, had to immediately be alarmed at that.

"Are you cold? Should I grab another blanket?"

Lance snorted against Shiro's pecs in a way that couldn't be sexy, but the hand on the back of his head still pressed a little harder to keep him as close as possible.

"I'm in bed with a hot piece of man whom I've been crushing on longer than I even realised. No Shiro, I'm not _cold_."

Lance could feel more than hear the soft breath coming out in an 'oh' at that. And then Shiro curled his flesh arm around Lance's waist a little tighter, bringing them together more than just chest to chest.

If that was the biggest response Lance was going to get, he would take it as a positive one.

Shiro was holding him tight, but not with the intention to restrain, so it was easy enough for Lance to pull free from the embrace and clamber on top of the bigger man instead. Shiro rolled to his back instinctively to let Lance lay down on top of him, but he did get this wide eyed look of surprise like he was honestly not expecting Lance to make a move after all that was said.

For a genius pilot and stuff, Shiro sure was awfully slow.

Still, he relaxed instantly when Lance pressed their lips together, both arms coming back up around Lance's back to hold him close. This was what Lance wanted, the comfort and warmth of Shiro's body flush against him top to bottom and those soft, delicious lips that Lance had stared at for months without even being aware of it.

The content sigh Shiro let out told Lance it was a mutual feeling, and he made a soft happy noise against Shiro's lips.

There was a small shudder going through Shiro that Lance could feel more intimately than he could have expected, and the arms on his back were squeezing him a little tighter, trying to hitch him a little higher for the most comfortable kissing position. The shift of Lance's body up over the hard, flexing muscles under him made him gasp, and Shiro very _un_ -gentlemanly took advantage of that by deepening the kiss.

It was impossible for Lance _not_ to moan, taken off guard by the hot slide of a wet tongue over his lips. He allowed access easily, shuffling himself up on Shiro's body a little higher now so he could angle himself, melting into the attention Shiro put into mapping out the inside of his mouth, slow and meticulous never been as hot on anyone as it was on him.

Especially when Shiro's hands both simultaneously took hold of Lance's arse, pulling him in for a grind of his hips against Shiro's stomach, the feeling of a thick bulge against Lance's backside unmistakable.

That… escalated a lot further than Lance had expected, considering how reluctant Shiro had been.

True enough, Shiro seemed to belatedly realise what he did, and he pulled from the kiss abruptly to stammer apologies. Apologies Lance had no interest in hearing, so he shut his captain up by putting his lips right back where they came from.

Lance swallowed the surprised little moan Shiro let out with glee, rolling his hips down and back to find that hard bulge again. Shiro remained unresponsive for maybe a tick, at most, before his hands gripped Lance's arse tight and he repeated the earlier motion, their kiss going from slow and hot to urgent and passionate instantly.

Lance was _loving it_.

After all the soft sweet care, Lance was more than delighted that Shiro suddenly took the reins, and boy did he know what to do with them.

Lance figured he should probably be embarrassed about the delighted little noises he started making when Shiro started grinding them together in earnest, dominating their kiss with sure and deep swipes of his tongue against Lance's, but Lance couldn't stop the noises even if he tried. Besides, Shiro made a few low, appreciative noises in the back of his throat when Lance let out a few particularly sharp whimpers, so it couldn't be all bad.

One thing was certain, and that was that the comfortable warmth of cuddling had gone to stifling heat.

Lance aimlessly flung one arm to toss the blankets away, needing several tries only for them to get stuck on Shiro's thighs. Shiro lifted a leg to kick the blankets further, but with it his thigh pressed up hard against Lance's erection, and he had to break away from the kiss to gasp a loud moan at the sudden intensity.

Shiro had the gall to actually _smirk_ at him for that, and Lance was about to start protesting it when both those large hands were suddenly pushing up his shirt, the mechanical arm easily having the reach to pull it off fully without Lance needing to bend forward. He tried to return the favour with Shiro's loose tank top, but Shiro wasn't budging from his position on the bed and Lance barely got the fabric pushed up enough to enjoy the sight of those hard abs underneath.

While Shiro took a moment to admire Lance's chest - and shit, he would've been proudly showing off how toned he'd gotten with all the paladin training, but Lance literally had his hands on washboard abs with the hottest little happy trail, so he knew he could not compare. He shuddered, trying his best not to curl in on himself and hide while Shiro's flesh hand smoothed over his chest, the metal one resting on the small of his back for the moment.

But there were other methods to 'hide'. Lance wasn't ashamed of his body, especially not the front without the large burn scars, but he was definitely too self-conscious of those hungry dark eyes on him, and there was one sure-fire way to distract anyone.

Lance slipped his hands up under Shiro's tank top and sharply pinched the man's nipples.

Shiro's body jolted under him, and it was Lance's turn to smirk at the slightly betrayed look on his face. Or he was smirking until Shiro's eyes narrowed, at least, because right after he was yelping and flailing his arms for balance as he was manhandled with an ease that was beyond arousing, dropped on his back on he bed like Shiro was before, but now with the large frame of the other looming over him.

"That wasn't very nice, Lance."

In any other case Lance would've laughed and bantered, but Shiro's voice came out so husky and deep that Lance couldn't do anything but try stifle his whimper and hope Shiro didn't notice how his cock jumped and spurted more precum than Lance ever lost in one go. The latter was going to be difficult to hide, with the wet patch spreading in his underwear and Shiro's hand currently making its way down Lance's belly to that particular spot.

Was Lance really not going to make any quip at all?

Could his pride handle him staying silent after Shiro admonishing him like that?

Why yes, yes he could - or so said the large hot hand cupping and lightly squeezing his crotch. There was no way he could scrounge up the necessary brainpower to make any sort of quip outside yet another embarrassing moan that had Shiro coo in approval.

"So wet here, kitten. Do you like being manhandled like that? Do you like me talking to you like this in bed?"

A hot, aroused voice so utterly full of dominance? _Why yes, please._

Lance nodded so quickly it made Shiro chuckle - and that too was husky and deep and _hot_ in a way that just wasn't fair - and he was rewarded with a slightly tighter squeeze of his crotch.

"Good. Because I really like seeing you like this as well."

"Just seeing?" Lance managed to blurt, squirming under the hungry gaze that swept over him. Shiro just chuckled again like Lance wasn't attempting to rile him up with that, and with a last little squeeze he released Lance's dick from its current hostage situation to pull away.

Lance reacted instinctively, hands scrabbling against Shiro's arms to try draw him back in, a demanding, needy little whine spilling from his lips in protest at Shiro trying to leave. But Shiro wasn't going very far, just far enough to settle himself between Lance's legs and pulling his underwear down his thighs. He had to be doing it on purpose to make Lance more flustered, because with him bodily blocking the way of the fabric he had little trouble pushing Lance's legs all the way up to let him tug the briefs off.

Lance _tried_ to put his feet right back down to the bed as soon as Shiro was tossing the briefs aside, but he should probably have expected that Shiro wasn't about to let him.

It took only that one, big metal hand to pin Lance's ankles together in the air. Lance could only give a small noise of protest before he had Shiro's lips all over the backs of his legs, starting with a kiss and a nibble on each of his calves.

"Sh-Shiro-" Lance tried to protest, struggling a little against the hold that had absolutely no give.

"I've been wanting to put my mouth all over these legs since the first time I saw them in that skin tight flight suit," Shiro muttered into the hollow of Lance's knee per explanation, and Lance promptly gave up his protests in order to cover his face with his arms.

_It would be no good if Shiro saw him preening under the compliment while he was being so damn embarrassing._

Besides, he was going to need something to muffle his noises now Shiro was lightly mouthing over the back of Lance's thighs, the feeling incredibly pleasurable and ticklish at the same time. Just ticklish enough for Lance's body to jerk and for him to struggle against the hand holding his ankles once more, trying to keep down the sharp giggles elicited by the feeling.

He was given mercy, but only by Shiro transferring one of his ankles to his free hand and making Lance spread his legs wide. Before Lance could well and proper react he had a hot tongue laving over his perineum, making him jolt and squeak - _squawk,_ a _manly_ squawk. A manly squawk that ran into a high pitched moan when Shiro wasted no time kissing down to Lance's hole and licking that with the flat of his tongue as well.

"F-fuck, Shiro-"

Lance's voice seemed to bring Shiro to a realisation - maybe the realisation that this wasn't a wet dream - and he drew back to give Lance a somewhat concerned, but mostly aroused look from where he was settled between his legs. "Is this okay, Lance?"

"It was perfectly okay right until you stopped," Lance almost snapped, hands lightly batting at Shiro to make him go back down.

With an inappropriately endeared look, Shiro scoffed and shook his head, then dropped down to get right back to where he left off. And man, if he didn't know what he was doing down there.

Not like Lance had much experience to compare this to. He never took his flirting beyond the playful part, never _slept around_. He certainly never had someone so much as suggest to put their mouth on his arsehole, let alone nip at the rim and push a tongue in.

Lance was writhing on the bed, unable to figure out how to handle all the new and overwhelming sensations, unable to even place half of the pleasure he was given. It was a blur of heat and while he recognised the hard touch of teeth and the penetration of a tongue, most of it was just his mind being blown from one indeterminable pleasure to next indeterminable pleasure.

It was hot, soft and moist and edging Lance faster towards and orgasm than was probably cool.

When Shiro let go of an ankle to slip a thick finger into Lance's hole to straight up prod it against his prostate sharply, Lance and his pride were a complete lost case.

His freed leg involuntarily curled around Shiro's shoulders as Lance's back arched, the one arm crossed over his face doing nothing to muffle the sharp cry that came with his orgasm washing over him with the same unrelenting force as a wave in the ocean.

Shiro rubbed his prostate until Lance's cock stopped spurting and he started to squirm with the overstimulation, watching Lance with eyes almost blown black in arousal, chewing on his lip slightly as if holding back. He allowed Lance's other leg back down while Lance tried to catch his breath, dizzy with arousal, but Lance immediately zoomed in on Shiro palming the gratuitous bulge in his own briefs.

"Fuck," Lance managed to mutter again. His limbs felt like cooked noodles after that orgasm, but he was not going to let that stop him from reaching out for Shiro's crotch, tugging on the elastic of his briefs when he managed to hook a finger in. Shiro kept watching him like a hawk, crawling forward on his knees to straddle Lance's waist as the younger pulled him forward, but not making any move to relieve himself more than the almost absent-minded palming of his crotch.

Lance batted the hand away and peeled the briefs down, only to gasp in surprise at the size of the cock springing out and slapping up against Shiro's abs.

"Quiznakking _fuck_ -"

Merciless - or maybe merciful - Shiro laughed, taking a gentle hold of Lance's wrists to lead them away from the monster he just revealed. "Don't worry about it, Lance. It's big, and I'm not going to risk hurting you."

Well, that wasn't what Lance wanted to hear _at all_. He gave Shiro a pout, pulling free from those condescending hands so he could brush his fingers over Shiro's hips, idly tracing the sharp line of his hipbones while keeping his gaze.

"I'm not _worrying_ about anything, _Shiro_. Or I wasn't, until you went and denied me a chance to return you the favour. I'm not saying I want you to roll me over and pound me into the bed, but at least let me use my hands." A belated thought that maybe Shiro was uncomfortable himself, rather than worried over Lance's comfort, had him flush and finally glance away. "If- if that's okay with you, anyway. If you don't want me to touch-"

He was already pulling his hands back again, but Shiro's reaction was faster, grabbing his wrists once more but this time to keep them in place, Lance's hands pressed against hot skin.

" _Fuck_ yes, that's okay with me. I just didn't want to - I mean-" Shiro wasn't meeting his eyes anymore, glancing up at the ceiling as if it held answers to life's biggest questions. "It wouldn't be the first time someone walked out on me after seeing how big it is."

A disbelieving look didn't seem to cut it, with Shiro pointedly looking away, so Lance scoffed instead, making sure to make it sound exactly as offended as he felt. "Walk out on you? Okay, first of all, I'm not here in this bed just because I wanted your dick, okay? I don't care if it's the size of a pea or hangs down to your knees, I care about _you_ and the fact that it's part of you makes it perfect regardless of size." He heaved an angry breath, Shiro finally daring to look down at him again, and he pouted _hard_. "Secondly, the only reason I'm not hard as a rock just seeing this is because you had me come early like a virgin, not because it's not super arousing. Anyone who would walk out on this is an idiot."

At least he had a soft, amused smile back on Shiro's face now. "Lance, have you ever _tried_ anything with a dick this size? Because it's kind of hard to take - well, _anywhere_."

Lance jutted his bottom lip out to exaggerate his pout even further, wrapping both his hands around the thick base of Shiro's cock - and oh fuck, it was heavy and _big_ \- and gave it a firm pump. "I can be patient. Can you be?"

That had Shiro laughing earnestly, even with his hips slightly canting forward into Lance's hands. "I can definitely be patient. But not tonight - we're not going there tonight."

"Wasn't there a free day coming up later this phoeb?" Lance offered a smirk to Shiro's wide eyed look of surprise, then tugged a little more insistently on the thick cock in his hands.

With both his hands available it was easy enough to stroke it, no matter how well Shiro was endowed. Lance quickly licked one palm, then the other, to make it slide a little easier, earning a hungry little sound from the man looming over him.

"I-I suppose we do," Shiro agreed softly, stabilising himself on the bed with his prosthetic. Lance grinned a little wider, using both hands to pump slow and steady over the whole length, letting his fingers flick over the tip teasingly only every few times.

And as embarrassed as Lance had been about how fast Shiro had been able to get him off - without even touching his dick, to make it worse - Lance found with breathless wonder that Shiro wasn't exactly up for a long game either. To be fair, Lance doubted Shiro had gotten much sex, if any, since before the whole Kerberos mission.

So Lance didn't tease too long, rubbing a thumb against the slit of Shiro's cock a little firmer, squeezing and massaging his balls, pumping his hands a little faster. And maybe it should not have come as a surprise that when he let his hand dip a littler further in experimentation to rub two fingers against Shiro's perineum, he got his lover honestly thrusting his hips forward with a strangled moan.

Now Lance wasn't an expert on finding a prostate in another man's arse, but at this point he doubted he needed to. Grinning, his pushed a finger firmly against Shiro's hole without breaching, the pumping of his hand on Shiro's cock accelerating, and breathed out a hungry little sigh.

"Come on my chest?"

Like he flipped a switch with those words, Shiro curled over him and came hard, adding a significant load to the drying mess on Lance's chest. Shiro steadied himself with his hands framing Lance's head, so Lance just stroked him through his orgasm with a shit-eating grin ready on his face for when Shiro got to opening his eyes.

Yeah, the size of that dick was not going to be a problem at all. Lance had watched more than enough porn to know how to have a great time with it, even if penetration was going to be difficult.

And when Shiro blinked his eyes open to respond to Lance's grin with a stupidly dopey smile himself, Lance knew for sure that he wasn't going to be running away from this bed any damn time soon.


End file.
